


Le favole della buona notte

by Ayrwin



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, baby!Oswald, breve ma intensa
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:38:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrwin/pseuds/Ayrwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo: Altre volte invece, puoi capire che animali sono semplicemente notando la loro angolatura dei piedi che resta immutata nonostante tutto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le favole della buona notte

_Una leggenda metropolitana narra che quando la notte è nera e la luna sparisce dal cielo assieme alle stelle, i mostri escano fuori dalle loro tane ed alzandosi sulle loro zampe posteriori, camminino e vi vestano come uomini per confondersi tra le strade di Gotham._

_Puoi capire che sono loro dal modo in cui trascinano i piedi sull'asfalto bagnato._

_A volte sembrano essere usciti da un negozio di manichini tanto sono rigidi e perfetti nella loro andatura e a volte, conservano ancora il loro passo felpato e silenzioso tipico dei predatori della notte._

_Altre volte invece, puoi capire che animali sono semplicemente notando la loro angolatura dei piedi che resta immutata nonostante tutto._

 

 

“Mamma, io ho paura” esclamò un piccolo bimbo dai capelli neri e gli occhi color smeraldo, rintanandosi di più tra le coperte e premendosi più forte al fianco di sua madre che, gli stava leggendo una storia da un vecchissimo libro.

“Oh Oswald caro, non hai niente di cui aver paura finché la tua mamma è qui per proteggerti” rispose la donna, posando il libro sul copriletto e stringendo tra le braccia quel piccolo frugoletto che non voleva proprio saperne di dormire quella notte.

 

“Tu non mi lascerai mai vero mamma?”

“Mai piccolo mio, mai.”


End file.
